Intravenous infusion systems are commonly used to access the vasculature of a patient as part of an infusion therapy procedure. An intravenous infusion system generally includes a fluid reservoir of IV bag that is connected to the patient via an intravenous catheter. The catheter is commonly coupled to a catheter adapter having a Luer-lock connector, or other connector-type for coupling the catheter adapter to a syringe, a section of intravenous tubing, or some other external Luer device. Fluid from the IV bag flow into the patient via the catheter adapter and the intravenous catheter.
In some instances, the catheter adapter further includes a blood control valve that is positioned within a fluid pathway running though the catheter adapter. The blood control valve divides the fluid pathway or lumen into proximal and distal chambers, and allows selective flow of fluid through the fluid pathway. For example, the blood control valve may include a slit that may be bypassed when an external Luer device is coupled to the catheter adapter and directly engaging the valve. Upon removing the external Luer device, the slit is closed to prevent blood from leaking out of the catheter adapter.
A catheter adapter may further include a valve actuator that is contacted by an external or secondary infusion device, such as a Luer device, and advanced through the slit of the valve. The valve actuator is generally advanced through the valve to provide a temporary pathway through the valve. Upon removal of the secondary infusion device, the resilient nature of the valve backs the valve actuator out of the valve slit.
In some instances, the catheter adapter further comprises a side port whereby to inject a fluid directly into the inner lumen of the catheter adapter while the catheter adapter is coupled to a separate infusion device, such as a section of intravenous tubing. The catheter adapter further comprises a port valve that is positioned to form a fluid-tight seal with a pathway of the side port to prevent fluids within the lumen of the catheter adapter from leaking out of the side port. When a fluid is injected through the side port, the port valve is temporarily deformed by the fluid pressure of the injected fluid, thereby providing a gap through which the injected fluid is permitted to flow into the lumen of the catheter adapter. Following the injection, the port valve is restored to its original conformation, there again forming a fluid-tight seal.
Thus, while systems and methods currently exist to simultaneously control blood flow and allow a fluid to be injected via a side port, challenges still remain. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or replace current techniques with the system and methods discussed herein.